Aliens Attack
Story LOCATION- GLEN'S HOUSE Ashley is in a card board TV box, pretending to be a news reporter *Ashley- Glen has got a special device that lets him turn into a smart, but tiny creature *Glen- (runs into playroom) guys, i can turn into about 10 aliens I think, and i used Grey Matter to make a PS4. *Ashley- (gets out of box) 10 aliens? *Marcus- guys, what are we gonna tell your Uncle about the whole.....Glenamatrix thing *Glen- nothing *Marcus- you don't watch TV, do you?I mean... *Glen- this not TV, but he might be mad at us for hanging around at the ditch after 7:30 and when I get this device that turns me into 10 aliens(gasps for breath)! Maybe.... *Uncle Bin- (walks in) Maybe not.... *Ashley- I was gonna say that *Glen- Um.....Hi Uncle how was work? *Uncle Bin- I told you I wasn't goin' to work *Glen- Oh, well..... *Uncle Bin- I knew you had the glenamatrix when you said you were hanging around the ditch AFTER 7:30. *Glen- But how..... *Uncle Bin- I musn't explain (BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) *Glen (while they all run to the booming)-.................We'll get back to you LOCATION- THE PARK (BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!! *Glen-It's time for Snakeslip (transforms into Greymatter) *Greymatter- GREYMATTER!! *Ashley- be happy you changed into this guy, 'cause i got a message i can't read *era ew ot gniog revo ekat tenalp ruoy ouy fi pleh tnod dnif su larenim a 51.Y tnemele dellac nac hcihw 3 yortsed ekil stenalp sruoy. *Greymatter- it means this "We are going to take over your planet if you don't help us find a mineral called element Y.51 which can destroy 3 planets like yours" *Ashley-OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY... *Greymatter- I'll just send a message back to them aliens or whatever *i won't because whether we do or not you're still going to try and ruin our planet *Greymatter- now change it into thier language..... *tnow i rehtehw esuaceb od ew ton ro llits eruoy ot gniog dna yrt ruo niur tenalp *(Message goes into sky) *Marcus- Whoa *(Message goes back to the ground) *ew neht yortsed lliw retaw-kcab ruoy tenalps *Greymatter- says "Then we will destroy your back-water planet!"(transforms back to Glen) *(a UFO flys down to ground with Aliens) *(aliens start chasing them) LOCATION-FOREST *Ashley - do something Glen! *Glen - This thing needs to charge for a few minutes.......we should get a bait *Ashley- we are the bait!!!!! *Glen- that's it, Ashley you're a genius *Ashley- the one and only *Marcus- so, what do we do? *Glen- you stand here and distract them while I used Greymatter to hack this thing so I get newer aliens. Ashley, Uncle, go find more about this so called "element Y.51" *Ashley and Uncle- OK *Marcus- (Glen,Ashley, and Uncle leave) uh, guys(faces the aliens)uh, knock knock *Alien#1- RAARG!!! *Marcus-Owl *Alien#2-RRAAAAAAARRGGG!!! *Marcus- Owl be back so stay here and don't follow me (slowly walks back) *(All aliens run after him)Aliens-EID!!!!! *Marcus- Uh-oh (runs and screams) LOCATION-GLEN'S HOUSE *(Marcus finds Glen sleeping)(Glen wakes up) *Marcus- why were you asleep!?! *Glen- I was resting after a long reasearch on the glenamatrix. I found that the omnitrix put me in Greymatter was because he was the right alien for the situation *Marcus- there are aliens trying to get into this room! *Glen-then let's go outside *(outside his house) *(aliens jump out of the window too) *Glen- wanna hear some rock and roll music? (transforms into Cannonbolt) *Cannonbolt- or a CANNONBOLT!!! *(Cannonbolt smashes all aliens, but all aliens combine to make a big,giant,alien which almost kills canonbolt) *Cannonbolt- ugh *Big alien- we will destrroy you *(Ashley and Uncle jumps in front of the alien and zaps it with a element Y.51 lazer,killing it) *Big Alien- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(while shrinking)aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh.......... *Marcus- cool you found the element! *Glen- we can so kick but with that thing *Ashley- um, we only found enough of the element for one blast *Glen-Drats *Ashley-how'd you think of that idea thing from me saying that we were the bait *Glen-just thought of it somehow *Uncle Bin- I think it's time we go inside Trivia *Cannonbolt first appears in this episode *Greymatter first uses his abilities for an important reason *This is the first time an alien is a villan (although not Glen's) Category:Episodes